


Lullaby

by DaimonLyra



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimonLyra/pseuds/DaimonLyra
Summary: Elsa’s niece and nephew stay at the Enchanted Forest for the first time without their parents.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Lullaby

Stein had wet eyes when leaving Anna, Kristoff, and his little sister Joan at Arendelle’s harbour. He was tense at first to ride on Nokk. But now, nestled between Elsa and his big sister Iduna, Stein was whooping with laughter as they rode through the Arenfjord.

As the beach came into view, Elsa had a mischievous idea. “Nokk, would you like to have a little fun?”

The Water Spirit neighed in agreement and playfully dived into the salt water. The children screamed delighted.

When they reached the shore, Honeymaren was waiting for them.

After bowing respectfully to the Nokk, Iduna and Stein ran to hug Honeymaren. " _ Siessá! _ Did you see that?"

“Of course I saw it! And you are dripping wet!” Honeymaren laughed and then added in a reprimand tone to Elsa, "Do you really have to show off like that?"

"I have a reputation to maintain,” Elsa’s serious expression was betrayed by the mirth in her voice.

"We all know that  _ I  _ am the cool aunt," retorted Honeymaren with her usual sly smile.

Walking toward their house near the majestic oak tree, Honeymaren asked the children: “So, what do you want to do this week?"

Iduna started enthusiastically, “Fishing! And cooking them on a stick! And racing with the reindeers!”

“And you, Stein?”

“I want to pick berries!” And then with a wishful tone, “Do you think I am big enough to carve a bowl?”

“I think you are, but first I have to see how you hold a carving knife.” Honeymaren tousled their hair.

Elsa called them from behind, “And what do you want to do with me, kids?”

Iduna and Stein blinked and then looked at each other. Slowly looking back at Elsa, Iduna conceded, “Maybe an ice slide from the oak tree?"

“Uh.” Elsa’s face fell and Honeymaren seized the moment to tease, “Told you so!”

Elsa stuck out her tongue toward Honeymaren, while Iduna and Stein were already running up the hill. Elsa smiled. She loved that her niece and nephew were so interested in the Northuldra way of life.

“I have to admit, you are an excellent teacher.”

“It’s always a pleasure teaching you the ways of love, Snowflake.” Honeymaren said sultrily, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Maren!” Elsa swatted her arm, “I was talking about how you teach children!”

Once they were settled in the house, Elsa put on her stern voice. "Mom and Dad are not here, so you are under our direct responsibility. And  _ our  _ rules. I am sure you already know them, but I prefer to be clear. Behave or I will transform you in an ice block." Elsa wiggled her hands in a menacing way, ice beginning to glisten in the air. The kids giggled, knowing that it was an empty threat. Counting with her fingers, Elsa continued in a serious tone. "Number one: always, and I mean,  _ always _ , knock  _ and _ wait for permission before opening do—”

“Yes, we know, we know…” Iduna interrupted. “We have to knock because you are naked. You also sleep like that at the castle. So, next rule?”

Elsa’s resolution faltered for a moment, then regained her composure, ”Number two: do not talk to me before I have my morning coffee. You can pester  _ Siessá _ Maren or prepare breakfast by yourself. Number three: do not play with Bruni when he is purple. Understood?"

"Yes, Auntie Elsa!" both children said in unison.

During dinner, Elsa let Honeymaren chat with the kids, who were eager to receive praise from her. It was the first time the children would be all by themselves. Usually in these week-long visits, Anna came along to immerse herself in Northuldra culture. But Iduna and Stein were big enough now and Anna was already late in pregnancy. Elsa smiled to herself, she didn’t mind having nephews and nieces, but four would leave their house quite full when visiting. 

Bedtime arrived too soon for the complaining kids, but still they climbed into beds without too much fuss.

“Could you sing for us, please?” pleaded Stein.

“Sure.” Elsa smiled softly, her mind filling with memories of her mother singing her favorite lullaby. Her heart began to race at the memory of finding herself, at last.

“ _ Where the north win _ —”

“No, not that one!” Stein covered his ears and also Iduna seemed distressed.

“Uh? Doesn’t Anna sing you this?”

The children looked at each other and then Iduna explained, “Sometimes Mom tries, but she always feels sad and starts crying when she does.”

Stein added, “I don’t want a sad lullaby.”

“This is not a sad lullaby. It reminds me about Mother, your Grandmother Iduna, and it is Northuldra. And it is also a very special happy memory for me. Maren and me can sing together, what do you think?”

Honeymaren nodded, but the children were still unsure, “You won’t cry?”

“No, we won’t. Do you want to hear it?”

Iduna and Stein nodded and snuggled more comfortably under the blankets.

Elsa and Honeymaren sang together, their voices softly mixing in harmony.

“ _... Come, my darling, homeward bound _

_ When all is lost, then all is found.” _

Stein had already fallen asleep, and Iduna murmured quietly, “It wasn’t so sad.”

Elsa and Honeymaren left the guest room and went to relax on the couch. Once they were snuggled comfortably, Elsa asked “Why does Anna choke up singing Mother's lullaby?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?”

“Yes? I don’t understand. Mother sang that to us. Even after the accident, it was my favorite lullaby, and Anna told me she loved it, too.”

“Elsa, that was probably before  _ your  _ accident in Ahthohallan.” Honeymaren paused a moment. “Not too far or you will be drowned … There is a terrible warning in this lullaby and you ignored it.”

“I did not ignore it! I had to find the truth!” Elsa was slightly offended and moved to face Honeymaren better. “It all went well in the end... Besides, it was years ago.”

Honeymaren held her gaze, giving Elsa time and space. She finally understood, and with realization came pain.

“Oh, Anna… she still…” Elsa felt her guilt rising at the thought that Anna’s despair had been so deep that it still hurt her. Being the cause of her little sister's sadness was almost unbearable for Elsa. She would like to make Anna happy and make her forget about that.  _ No _ . Elsa paused her thought. She knew that erasing memories had not worked before. Still, what could she do? Elsa was starting to feel a pressure in her chest, her breathing strained.

“Elsa, come here.” Honeymaren spoke softly, the voice filled with concern. She pulled Elsa into her in her lap, hugging her tenderly. After a few moments, Elsa let out a sigh.

Honeymaren gave her a kiss on the temple and then continued, “Anna just needs time and love, and you can give her both.”

Nodding, Elsa leaned back, following Honeymaren’s deep breathing until she did not feel pain in her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to just feel the loving warm embrace.

A loud crack of the fire made Elsa open her eyes. The last of the day’s light trickled in through the ice-glass in the windows. What Anna needed from her now was taking care of Iduna and Stein. That would make her little sister happy. Elsa needed to rest and regain her strength. They had a long, joyful, and tiring week ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> From prompt “Why do lullabies always have some terrible warning in them?”, Elsamaren Summer 2020, proposed by @wintermoonqueen and @the-magic-one-is-you.  
> Thank you, Fuff-Daddy, for the beta-reading.  
> #elsamarensummer2020
> 
> Notes on the names: I think Anna would give her firstborn Iduna's name. Stein is a homage to the trolls, it means stone in Old Norse. I don’t think I have to specify Joan.  
> The kids call Honeymaren siessá, aunt in Sami. I found it [here](https://people.uta.fi/~km56049/same/svocab.html) please do correct me if I am wrong. 
> 
> I had other ideas, the problem is that I realized that practically were the same of [Chapter 15 of Cryptid ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788212/chapters/54657148) by spookyscaryskeletons. So, go read that one.


End file.
